1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the secondary gift card marketplace and more specifically to reselling gift cards on the secondary market via auctions.
2. Introduction
Gift cards and gift codes are widely used as gifts for birthdays, Christmas, and other holidays. Gift cards and gift codes are closed loop, meaning that the value represented by a gift card or gift code is a valid form of payment at a closed set of retailers. For example, an Outback Steakhouse® gift card/code is only redeemable at Outback Steakhouse® and not at Planet Hollywood® or Target®. Some closed loop cards and codes are valid at a family of closely related or commonly owned merchants. For example, a Darden Restaurants gift card/code is valid at Red Lobster® and Olive Garden®, or a local mall gift card/code is valid at tenant merchants in the local mall. Open loop gift cards (and gift codes), in contrast, are a valid form of payment at virtually every retailer nationwide, such as Visa® or Mastercard® debit cards.
Gift cards/codes are a popular alternative to giving cash or a merchandise item that the recipient may or may not like. However, the recipient may not be able to redeem the gift card/code due to geographic limitations, personal disinterest in the merchant who issued the gift card/code, or other reasons. Additionally, some merchants issue gift cards/codes with significant restrictions, complex fees, and/or an expiration date. According to one estimate, consumers purchase about $80 billion worth of gift cards annually in the U.S. and roughly 10%, or $8 billion, of that amount goes unredeemed. Consumers waste these unredeemed funds and do not benefit from the full value of the gift card/code. Further, if these funds are not spent, they can escheat to the state. Merchants cannot track post-issuance gift card transactions that do not involve the issuing merchant.
Users often sell gift cards on the secondary market, whether directly or through a secondary market broker. Gift cards sold on the secondary market typically sell for a price lower than their face value. For example, a gift card with a value of $100 may sell on the secondary market for $90. On the secondary market, users or brokers often do not know how to price gift cards. Consequently, some gift cards remain on the secondary market for far too long, while others sell quickly, potentially losing profit opportunities.